8 Passos de Balé
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: E foram apenas necessários oito passos de balé para alcançar meu príncipe dos montes desérticos.


**8 Passos de Balé**

_Por Rebeca para Ana Sarah_

**One-shot**

**Demi-pilé**

A minha vida se resumia a passos de balé, os quais em conjunto com as músicas clássicas – minhas prediletas – me faziam voar pelos ares. Meu corpo se movia em perfeita sincronia com a música, enquanto eu permitia minha mente divagar para longe, para o meu mundo perfeito dos contos de fadas, aonde um príncipe vinha em direção a mim montado em seu cavalo branco, um sorriso maravilhoso estampado no rosto. Podia ver nitidamente seus cabelos castanhos balançando no ritmo do leve sopro dos ventos dançantes. Os olhos com a íris no tom de um castanho vivo e suave. O perfume dele conseguia chegar rapidamente até minhas narinas por meio da brisa da manhã, que eu mentalizava, embriagando-me. Carson Joel Higgs era o seu nome. Dono de uma inteligência invejável e pertencente à classe nobre da sociedade bruxa. Minha completa perdição, meu grande amor.

Nós éramos totalmente diferentes e ao mesmo tempo semelhantes em demasia. Éramos uma mistura perfeita. Um praticamente complementava o outro. Entretanto, o nossos valores, os quais eram bastante distintos, nos afastava e eu sentia que a distância ia só aumentando com o passar do tempo. Era como se esforçar para correr e jamais alcançar. Ele ainda estava longe de mim e eu não sabia o quê fazer para tocá-lo. Tinha o devido conhecimento que se eu quisesse realmente tê-lo ao meu lado seria a ida para o inferno em busca do céu, porém sem chances de retorno. Eu sabia que podia sair machucada, mas algo dentro de mim gritava para eu não ter medo, para prosseguir e me aventurar nesse emaranhado de perigos que ladeava o meu caminho só de ida. E se eu me perdesse? Seria o meu completo fatídico fim.

**Tendu**

E ao decidir que eu arriscaria tudo por ele, eu avancei para o próximo nível. Agora podia esticar a perna para frente e ficar em uma ponta só. Era o passo de equilíbrio. Focar na respiração e concentrar em um ponto qualquer para não cair. Entretanto, essa estratégia não funcionou muito bem na minha vida, apenas no balé. Eu fui ao chão diversas vezes por causa dele, por culpa de seu sorriso e seu jeito carinhoso de ser. Sabia que estava apaixonada pelo mentiroso príncipe da alta realeza. Sim, seu maior defeito era o da mentira. Quantas foram que eu descobrir com o decorrer do tempo? São tantas que a conta já se perdeu por ai. Os meus amigos me diziam para me afastar, para esquecê-lo, para seguir em frente. Podia até seguir tais conselhos, mas será que eu seria capaz de aguentar essa tortura por quanto tempo? Tempo suficiente para que a vilã suprema dos contos de fadas me desse uma maçã envenenada, colocando-me para dormir para sempre?

Eu era boa, mas não boba. Sabia que se não levantasse e não prosseguisse com o meu caminho, me perderia na minha própria tristeza e a dor me consumiria de tal forma que eu não iria mais desejar saborear qualquer comida que me fosse dada, morrendo pela falência desgovernada dos meus órgãos. Triste fim para uma princesa, não? Eu não o almejava para mim. Sonhava em falecer sorrindo enquanto dormia, sendo buscada pelo grande amor da minha vida. Portanto, não podia me permitir desistir do meu príncipe mentiroso. Ele era o meu mundo, o meu tudo, a minha parte ruim. Precisava a qualquer custo tê-lo ao meu lado para ver aquele perfeito sorriso todos os dias. Seria pedir muito para que meu sonho fosse realizado?

**Arabesque**

Rose, uma das minhas melhores amigas, vivia me dizendo que eu me perderia tentando achá-lo, mas eu realmente não me importava, porque algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu acabaria era me encontrando nele e isso de certa forma me confortava. Eu o observava todos os dias, tão alegre e tão espontâneo. Queria ser como ele, havia decidido isso. Desejava que ele me libertasse das correntes que me prendiam aos meus valores antiquados e sufocantes. Sempre fui a princesa presa no alto da torre por seus pais, destinada a aprender todas as artes possíveis para ser uma futura candidata a rainha sem chances de derrota pelas demais damas que fossem apresentadas à corte. Balé, francês, piano... Tudo isso fazia parte do meu ser, estava incrustado em cada parte da minha alma juvenil.

Encontrar em Hogwarts o meu verdadeiro lar foi a primeira chave essencial para romper uma das correntes que me ligavam a certos preceitos. Eu só retornava para minha casa nas férias de verão, nem no natal fazia questão de partilhar a ceia com aqueles que me trouxeram ao mundo. Não havia motivos, havia? Eles sempre me rejeitaram, mantendo-me ocupada com algo para não os aborrecer, pois eram pessoas que necessitavam de ter a total atenção voltada para o trabalho a fim de me darem tudo do bom e do melhor. E eu pedi para isso? Só o que desejei era o ter o carinho deles, dividir meus temores, minhas inseguranças, minhas incertezas, meus anseios e meus momentos, sejam eles de alegria ou tristeza. Entretanto, nunca o fiz. E é devido a isso que hoje sou bastante fechada e vivo no meu mundo particular da fantasia. O terceiro movimento foi dado, a perna se esticava para trás e eu necessitava de mais calma para conseguir me equilibrar.

**Passé**

O quarto passo me foi bastante complicado, uma vez que precisava de coordenação e flexibilidade para formar o número quatro apenas com o corpo. Cai várias vezes, mas me esforcei para continuar e dei tudo de mim para conseguir superar, desistindo jamais. Eu era persistente e determinada, deveria ter ido para Slytherin igual a ele, mas era bondosa demais para ir para lá. Ravenclaw me acolheu com carinho devido a minha inteligência rara e que merecia destaque, vindo a ser aproveitada em tal casa. Tenho orgulho por estar entre os filhos de Rowena e a honrava como podia. Biblioteca era praticamente a minha morada dos fins de semana e, ele sempre estava lá, seja para fazer algum dever ou para fingir que lia um livro qualquer. Tentava me concentrar nos meus estudos, mas era simplesmente impossível na presença hipnotizante dele.

Carson não era o príncipe encantado que toda garota idealizava, como também não era um vilão. Ele estava mais para um anti-herói. Entretanto, eu não me importava muito com isso, para mim continuaria a ser o meu mentiroso príncipe carinhoso. Devido a um jogo promovido pela diretora para a união das casas, nós dois nos aproximamos bastante, pois caímos no mesmo grupo, vindo a trabalhar juntos. Eu pude conhecê-lo melhor, tal qual eu pude me expor mais a ele. Sentia que nossa distância ia diminuindo gradativamente. Ele sabia que minha estação favorita era a primavera, que eu dançava balé, que tocava piano, que amava música clássica, que lia contos de fadas e que sonhava em me tornar uma bailarina famosa. Por outro lado, eu descobri que ele amava firewhiskys, baralhos, apostas e, além de inteligente, era inconsequente. Joel era simplesmente tudo o que os meus pais abominavam. Eu estava praticamente abandonando todo um futuro consistente que meus progenitores construíram para mim, para viver uma loucura, algo totalmente incerto. E quem disse que isso não me agradava? Era a minha chance de liberdade tão sonhada.

**Attitude**

Dobra-se ligeiramente a perna de modo a deixá-la virada para fora, como se estivesse voando no ar, tendo a outra de apoio. Um passo bem difícil e que exigia a minha total atenção. Procurava repeti-lo várias e várias vezes. Dessa vez não cai, apenas tive alguns desequilíbrios, mas nada grave que me levasse de encontro ao chão duro, áspero e frio. E tal qual no balé, eu também havia parado de cair na vida. Conversava com Carson todas as vezes que o encontrava, rindo com as piadas e maluquices dele. Divertindo-me em sua presença e amando ver o sorriso contagiante dele. Fazíamos par na aula de feitiços em que Slytherin se juntava a Ravenclaw. Geralmente era Rose a minha dupla e a dupla dele era a menina Oksana, a qual era a melhor amiga dele. Entretanto, decidimos trocar e gastar mais tempo juntos. Eu praticamente não assistia aula, apenas observando cada contorno em seu rosto. Ele era meu oásis no deserto. Seria certo se esforçar para alcançá-lo mesmo sabendo que poderia ser apenas uma doce ilusão?

Não importavam as consequências ou o desfecho desse caminhar em direção a um futuro totalmente incerto, eu só desejava ficar ao lado dele cada segundo da minha vida e o faria, ainda que fosse de maneira inconsequente. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me sentia livre e não iria permitir que essa liberdade gostosa escorresse pelas minhas mãos. Não tinha mais medo e nem receio, seguia em frente, os olhos bem abertos, atentos em cada pedra que encontrava no meu caminho. Carson foi o único culpado por isso e eu seria eternamente grata a ele. Meu príncipe mentiroso. Ele não sabe que é meu ainda, mas o saberá logo. Assim como eu serei apenas dele. Estava prestes a me lançar no precipício por amor. Antigamente recuaria, assustada demais com a ideia. Contudo, nesse momento, dane-se. Dane-se! E dane-se! Eu cairia feliz, porque ao menos eu havia vivido. Tudo por amor. E pela liberdade! O que você fez comigo Carson? Em que menina me transformou? Ontem eu não me reconhecia, pois era exatamente a imagem que meus pais pintaram no espelho, uma falsa Ellie. Hoje eu afirmo com convicção que sei quem sou, a verdadeira Ellie, a qual fora contida e acorrentada. Ela está finalmente liberta e não tenho vergonha em admitir isso. É a minha essência afinal!

**Pirueta**

A perna de apoio deve estar firme para que o giro saia no lugar. Os braços e a cabeça ajudam a dar o impulso. E esse foi um dos passos mais complicados que eu já tive que fazer, tanto no balé quanto na vida. Eu havia decidido o que eu queria. A princesa acorrentada finalmente conquistou o príncipe mentiroso, mas ela desejava mais do que beijos e flores roubadas dos jardins de Hogwarts. Ela almejava concretizar sua posse. Ansiava sua liberdade suprema. E então, em uma noite de primavera eu sussurrei ao pé do ouvido dele o meu desejo. Em um primeiro momento o príncipe se retesou, recusando a aceitar realizar o meu pedido. Mas eu insisti. Disse que era necessário para me livrar de qualquer resquício de corrente dentro de mim e fora de mim. Implorei. Ele me abraçou. Disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim, porém, não aquilo, porque eu não estava pronta. E com uma convicção que assustou inclusive a mim, afirmei que estava preparada e que sonhava com isso.

O príncipe mentiroso aceitou, deixando de ser mentiroso para se tornar carinhoso. Ele me tomou em seus braços e me conduziu para o seu palácio de ouro e diamantes. Deitou-me em sua cama macia e extremamente confortável. E cuidadosamente e romanticamente me tornou mulher. A menininha protegida pelos pais falecera no momento em que ele me preencheu. Os corpos juntos, pele contra pele, toques urgentes e ardentes, o amor se espalhando por cada canto do local. A princesa finalmente libertara-se de suas correntes, livrando-se da prisão domiciliar em sua torre alta ao norte dos vales verdejantes. Não me sentia vazia e tão pouco arrependida. Sentia-me completa e satisfeita. Era o que eu queria. Ele era meu, assim como eu era dele. Éramos um só. Duas almas em somente um corpo. Meu príncipe do mundo dos sonhos, encantado a sua forma. E eu a princesa renovada que fugitiva de seus pais e preceitos.

**Sissone**

O último passo de balé e o último da minha vida. Trata-se de um salto em que as duas pernas ficam abertas no ar, enquanto o corpo se desloca na direção desejada. As duas pernas saem do chão ao mesmo tempo. Achei que fosse o mais difícil de todos, entretanto, foi o mais fácil. Eu estava mais confiante e feliz. Tudo parecia um mar de rosas. Via o mundo com cores alegres. E ele continuava ao meu lado. Meu príncipe carinhoso, não mentiroso, carinhoso. Éramos namorados oficialmente. Um casal especial e perfeito. Avisei aos meus pais que estava saindo de casa, seguindo meu destino, meus sonhos. Seria uma famosa dançarina de balé, mas também uma grande curandeira bruxa. Minhas notas superaram as expectativas e o St. Mungus havia me contratado para ser um tipo de estagiária. Obviamente aceitei. Disse tudo o que era necessário na carta gigantesca que escrevi para eles, relatando inclusive sobre o meu namoro. Eles apenas me responderam "Seja Feliz, filha".

Não me perdi no meu caminho em direção ao Carson, eu me encontrei nele. Alcancei meu oásis no deserto. Não era uma ilusão, era verdadeiro. Finalmente a princesa teria seu final feliz, como nos contos de fadas. A dama e o vagabundo representava a mim e ao meu príncipe carinhoso, não me cansava de lhe contar essa história, era a minha favorita. E eu pude me tornar o que sempre fui. A essência verdadeira de Ellie Julie Wright foi despertada por ele e seria eternamente grata ao meu anti-herói. Carson Joel Higgs era meu mundo e vê-lo sorrir me deixava em paz. Não importava suas apostas, seu vício for firewhiskys ou baralho, pois a melhor parte dele sobrepujava seus defeitos. Carinhoso e romântico, isso era o mais importante. E ele era meu, somente meu. O mundo me aguardava para ser explorado. E eu o conheceria com Carson ao meu lado, sorrindo para mim e cuidando de mim. E pela primeira vez na vida eu estava livre, como um pássaro fora de sua gaiola ganhando os céus. E tudo isso a ele. Seria grata eternamente.

E foram apenas necessários oito passos de balé para alcançar meu príncipe dos montes desérticos.

* * *

Então, essa fanfic foi feita de presente de natal para minha amiga do RPG que é meu Carson, Ana Sarah, sua linda. Amo, amo, amo esse casal. Eles são totalmente originais. Carson é filho do Higgs que aparece no livro. ;D Isso aqui é New Age, 19 anos depois da queda do lord. :D Espero que gostem. E comentários são sempre bem vindos. ;D Sah, obrigada pelo 1 ano de amizade e que venham muitos outros. *-*


End file.
